


To Reveal -Alternate-

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tales of a Ghoulish Life [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, M/M, Spoilers, the usual Tokyo Ghoul warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an investigator, it was his job to exterminate ghouls, but…he wasn’t expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reveal -Alternate-

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought, ‘what Yuri was the ghoul this time around?’, and here we are.

_‘Sorry, we’ll have to reschedule’_

It had been a hard text for Flynn to send, but a necessary one. With him being an investigator, his work came first, but knowing he had disappointed someone so close to him weighed heavily on his heart. 

Yuri Lowell had been an constant presence in his life when younger, and he could honestly say that the happiest moments in his life were when his friend was around. He didn’t know where the boy lived, though because he always seemed to wear tattered clothes, Flynn always assumed that he didn’t have a home. Since his friend seemed to have a intense curiosity about school, but was extremely reluctant to actually attend, Flynn liked to tell him about all the things he had learned in school. Yuri always seemed annoyed with learning, but he never once asked Flynn to to stop. 

At some point he didn’t recall a time when Yuri wasn’t around, so when Yuri completely disappeared without so much as a word, Flynn was heartbroken that he had lost someone so important to him. Unfortunately, it seemed to signal the beginning of a something terrible. 

When neither his mother nor father arrived to pick him up from school, one of the kindergarten assistants offered to walk him home since it wasn’t far, he had agreed even though he felt that something was very, very wrong. Upon arriving to his house, people in white coats had placed caution tape around the building, and as Flynn gazed around at his frantic neighbors, his stomach churned uncomfortably. He broke away from the kindergarten assistant and bolted for the front door, all the while dodging the hands that tried to grab him.

The sight of his parents bloody, mutilated bodies would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He was taken to an orphanage run by the CCG soon after, and once he became of age, he attended the CCG Junior Academy before entering the CCG Academy. Flynn hadn’t applied simply for revenge; throughout the years, he had come to view ghouls as an unnecessary evil in the world, and to get rid of something like that, you needed a necessary good. He viewed the CCG as that good. For years Flynn worked hard in order to become an investigator, and once he graduated as valedictorian of his class, he knew it meant the real work was just beginning.

Actually dealing with ghouls was a lot different than just reading about them, though Flynn didn’t allow his fear get in the way of his performance. It was hard watching his comrades fall in battle, but he knew simply mourning them wouldn’t be enough. He moved forward because they couldn’t, never forgetting them as he continued his fight. 

Upon becoming a Rank 1 Investigator at the mere age of 21, he was told to be proud of himself, and despite his colleagues throwing him a party, he really hadn’t felt like celebrating. Yes, he was happy, but...he felt there were better uses of his time. As he tried his his best to get into the mood, one of the waiters caught his eye, and he wasn’t exactly sure why, but they seemed...familiar. Of course his colleagues kept distracting him, so he couldn’t really get a good look at them, which frustrated him slightly. 

It wasn’t until the end of the night that he managed to finally get a good look at the waiter, and after a bit of contemplation, he finally realized who they were. He hadn’t meant to grab their wrist, startling them as he asked if they were Yuri. The waiter simply stared at him, but as a soft ‘Flynn?’ escaped their lips as their eyes widened, Flynn knew he’d been correct. Since he was still working they couldn’t really talk, so they arrange to meet each other after he’s get off work. So Flynn waits until after closing, and when they finally meet, he can’t help but hug him.

The two of the find a cafe nearby and just talk, and couldn’t help but notice that it had been a while since he had felt so relaxed. Flynn even told him about what happened to his family, and even admitted that he’d been worried that Yuri had also become the victim of a ghoul because of his sudden disappearance. His old friend apologized for that, adding that his parents had run into some trouble and they needed to get out of town quickly. 

When it came time to part, they exchanged phone numbers in order to keep in touch, and a part of him really didn’t want Yuri to leave. Thankfully, the two of them meet a few more times, and it’s during one of these meetings that he asked Yuri out on a date. He’d been rather nervous when asking, so when his old friend actually agreed, Flynn let out the breath he’d been holding in. 

Unfortunately on the day their date was supposed to take place, Flynn had received a call that his team had gotten a huge lead on the ghoul they’d been tracking for months. If he didn’t act quickly there was a chance the ghoul would get away, leading to more innocent victims and possibly another few months searching. So with a heavy heart he texted Yuri that he couldn’t make their date because of work. 

He felt terrible that the last thing he'd say to Yuri was a simple text that said ‘ _sorry_ ’...

When he and is team caught up with the ghoul, Flynn’s gut told him that something was off. Their data had said that the ghoul’s ranking was no higher than an B, but as they fought, Flynn knew that their power level ranked well over that. If he had to guess, the ghoul was an S class that had been concealing their true power. It was a brutal fight, and he watched in horror as each member of his team was dismembered like they were nothing more than cattle. 

He tried to keep a cool head when he was taunted, but when the ghoul began playing with the dead bodies of his team, Flynn lost it. With quinque in hand, he ruthlessly attacked the ghoul, trying his best to a land a fatal blow. When he finally managed to land a hit, the ghoul rushed him, teeth sinking into his shoulder. He cried out, and before he could regain his senses and attack, he was roughly kicked away. As is body slammed into the wall of a nearby building, Flynn knew he’d broken an rib. 

As he lies there, back pressed against the cool brick as his arms wrapped around his abdomen, Flynn is suddenly filled with regret. He wishes that he’d actually called Yuri instead of texting him, if only to hear his voice one last time. Each breath he sucked in burned, and whenever he made an attempt to stand, a jolt of pain shot throughout his entire body. Upon hearing footsteps approach, Flynn wonders if he has enough strength to even pick up his quinque.

Flynn knows he’s about to die, but despite this, he feels oddly calm, and as the ghoul looms over him, he’s ready to accept his fate. However, from the corner of his eye he sees movement, and the next thing he sees is a kagune slamming into the ghoul in front him. Flynn watches with wide eyes as the ghoul is sent skidding across the ground, and as he turns his head in the direction of the attacking kagune, his stomach drop.

Standing there clad in all black, a wolf mask covering their face, was an S+ ranked ghoul talked about around the CCG. From what he heard, Wolf was extremely dangerous, having killed numerous investigators and ghouls alike. For them to show up now meant was seriously out of luck, and as he watches the two ghouls fight, he tries to get himself together. 

Using his quinque as support, Flynn attempts to stand again, teeth clenching as his body is once again racked with pain. He knows it’s probably best for him to run, but he honestly doesn’t believe he’d get that far, and the last thing he wanted to do was shatter his pride as an investigator. So he watches the ghouls, waiting for some kind of opening so he can get in one last hit. Now that he’s calmer than before, Flynn wants to go out fighting.

As Wolf skewers the ghoul Flynn had been hunting, slinging their body against the side of one of the many building around them, he briefly wonders why the two of them are fighting in the first place. His first thought is that this is simply a territorial fight, but if so, why hadn’t Wolf killed him on sight. There he was, an injured investigator so easy to pick off, but he had attacked the other ghoul first. He just didn’t understand, and he figures that he really didn’t need to.

Flynn’s stomach lurches as he watches Wolf practically rips the other ghoul apart, and he knows that he’s next. Wolf turns to him, and he has to stop himself from backing away as they make their way over to him. Gripping the handle of his quinque, Flynn bites back the pain in his shoulder and abdomen, and with what little strength he has, thrusts the blade shaped weapon directly into the ghoul’s stomach. He had enough force to actually pierce them, but the wound seemed far too shallow to do any major damage. 

He expect Wolf to attack him, to finally end his life, but they simply stand there.

“...I figured that’d be the first thing you’d do.” Wolf says, and flinches as their hand moves. 

Instead of it going for him, Flynn watches as Wolf firmly grasps the mask around their face, and as they remove it, his eyes widen. 

“Yu...ri?”

It’s the last thing he says before blacking out.


End file.
